Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum call Yoshiko a crybaby during Paint World/beaten up by Demon version of Sumire
=Transcript Part 1: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum Makes Fun of Yoshiko during Paint World. (Yoshiko, Sakiko, Maruko, Negishi, and Koyama are watching Paint World; However, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum is not behaving at all no not one bit) (A halfway later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Paint World) (Yoshiko began crying and it made Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum very happy) Dingo Pictures: Ha! (X7) Yoshiko, due to being sad over the saddest part of Paint World, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X4) [Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Yoshiko in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] Video Brinquedo: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Video Brinquedo and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! The Asylum: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. The Asylum and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! [Yoshiko began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire Shimizu Cinemas, killing over 40,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] Yoshiko's parents: (in Scary Voice 1700% louder) DINGO PICTURES, VIDEO BRINQUEDO, AND THE ASYLUM!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum gets beaten up by a demon version of Sumire [Cut to: Outside Yoshiko's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly.] [Cut to: the living room] Yoshiko's dad: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, how bloody dare you make fun of Yoshiko and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole Shimizu Cinemas due to the sad scene in Paint World. Now, we're gonna have to pay $800,000 to repair the whole Shimizu Cinemas!!! Yoshiko's mom: I agree with my husband! Sakiko: You probably killed over 40,000 people because of what you did to Yoshiko!! Maruko: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Negishi: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Yoshiko bawl! Koyama: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Yoshiko's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Sakiko: Why would you make Yoshiko cry like that?! Do you know she is a sweet and innocent girl who is like my best friend ever? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Yoshiko cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad logos!! Yoshiko's dad: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Yoshiko! Now she needs to go to sleep because of you making her bawl! Yoshiko's mom: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded big time!! Normally I would say go to bed right now while I order some Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Big Hero 6, Moana, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Ghost Hunt, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Dragon Ball GT, Powerpuff Girls, Naruto, Inuyasha, and Rugrats DVDs off of Amazon. Plus, no dessert for you tonight! But instead I'll say this. Someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. She is Maruko's mom and is evil. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: We don't want to be beaten up by the demon version of Sumire. Yoshiko's mom: Correct. The demon version of Sumire is going to beat you up with a spiked baseball bat. Demon Sumire, beat up Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! [The demon version of Sumire appears] Demon Sumire: Prepare for some bleeding! [True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom appears and hides the demon version of Sumire beating up Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum] True: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Yoshiko's parents comfort Yoshiko/A Lullaby for Yoshiko. [Meanwhile, Yoshiko is whimpering and sobbing in distraught while her parents comforting her] Yoshiko's mom: It's okay, Yoshiko. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum got sent to bed. They will not make you cry. Yoshiko: I know, mother and father! [Sniffles] The sad scene of Paint World is one of the ten saddest Gingo Animation moments in history!! Yoshiko's dad: It's okay, sweetie. Your friends Maruko and Sakiko are making you makizushi, Japanese curry rice, ramen, onigiri and sukiyaki for dinner. Yoshiko: [sniffles] Really, dad? Thanks for cheering me up, mom and dad. I will feel happy when Maruko and Sakiko make me makizushi, Japanese curry rice, ramen, onigiri and sukiyaki for dinner. [Yoshiko soon had makizushi, Japanese curry rice, ramen, onigiri and sukiyaki that Maruko and Sakiko made for dinner. She had vanilla cookies with chocolate covering for dessert. She took a bath and brushed her teeth and used mouthwash. Yoshiko's parents tucked Yoshiko into bed. It is 7:50 pm.] [Yoshiko began to yawn] Yoshiko's mom: Yoshiko, are you okay? Yoshiko: Yes, mother. I'm okay, but I'm tired from all of that bawling when Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum called me a crybaby during Paint World. Yoshiko's mom: I know, Yoshiko. All of that bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. Yoshiko: I know, Mom. Can you please sing me a lullaby to help me sleep? I'm ready to go to sleep. Yoshiko's mom: Sure thing, sweetie. [Yoshiko's mom began singing Yoshiko a lullaby] [After the lullaby, Yoshiko yawned] Yoshiko: Thank you, mom. You are great singing me a Japanese lullaby. I am ready to go to sleep. [Yoshiko yawned and fell asleep] Yoshiko's dad: Goodnight, sweetie. [Yoshiko's parents leave Yoshiko's room, turn off the lights, and close the door] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films]] [[Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days]] [[Category:Chibi Maruko-chan]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050]] [[Trivia]]